User talk:Leeprower1012
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User blog:Silverknight01/-(December 2017) MONTHLY FC CHALLENGE! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! I'm part of another wiki for this sort of thing, but I'm only going to put my OCs up here once they have a fair amount of info to maintain quality.Leeprower1012 (talk) 02:17, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Here you go my guy! Sorry about the picture quality. iPhone 3GS has a terrible camera. Jessykosis (talk) 01:48, December 18, 2017 (UTC) OH MY GOSH!!! IT LOOKS AMAZING!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!Leeprower1012 (talk) 02:28, December 18, 2017 (UTC) da responce so. the crossover thing is about a spirit hellbent on erasing everyone who disobeys him. and he want to erase everything so he can make a solar system sized fortress and destroy everything. and heroes wanna stop him. knowing this. he creates copies of other villains. and yeah. thats all i hae came up with at this time. i was featured on channel DDD! 03:42, December 24, 2017 (UTC) NOTE: the "i was featured on channel DDD!" thing is my signature I'll think about it. "Hush, Boy, you'll anger the overlords." (talk) 12:52, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Took me a second to realize what you were talking about. I was just popping into the li'l roleplay thing. I honestly didn't even notice the sewer grate line, nor do I really see how that's poor grammar or spelling. X{D The spelling and grammar line was for anything afterward, and even then, it's just meant to be from the character I popped in with. Happiness Joy and Rapture! 00:45, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Nope, as I said, wasn't talking about anyone's grammar skills, just putting in Urd for the "lulz" as it were. Happiness Joy and Rapture! 00:58, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I can relate about the term thing. One of my characters--Rynk--talks with the grammar and terminology of her native language--Singskrit--which is different from English's as they don't have different tenses for words. Instead of "He went" they say "He did go", so she says things like "I already eat" instead of "I already ate". Happiness Joy and Rapture! 01:03, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Much thanks. Definitely a lot of fun messin' around with those oversized things. X{D Happiness Joy and Rapture! 01:12, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I don't believe I've gotten to interact with any of your characters yet. I'm reading through one of the profiles right now, but I'm wondering if you'd be interested in some kind of roleplay in the near future? Happiness Joy and Rapture! 01:20, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm going through all their profiles right now, so I'll have to let you know once that's finished, but so far I'm liking the Archie Sonic usage with them. Happiness Joy and Rapture! 01:32, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Well my guy, Vane's page didn't have any info on yet and I was interested. Wanted to see where the page was going. Jessykosis (talk) 11:11, December 29, 2017 (UTC) its being held at this wiki. im making a page for it soon. i was featured on channel DDD! 02:42, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Roleplay offer (Cont.) To answer your question, while she has the least in her profile, I'm the most interested by your Vane character. Also, is there a particular way you would like to start up a roleplay? Do you have a particular character you'd like to use? Alright, so you can use Vane. Is there a character of mine you'd prefer I use or should I choose? Alrighty, I'll go with someone I haven't gotten to use yet in a roleplay named "Jensen" but it'll have to only be in his costume form as I don't have a drawing of his casual outfit. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Jensen_(Identity)_(Trisell) Would you prefer my character to go to your characters' world or yours to mine? Alrighty then. Do you want to use a warp ring to get your character to the world or use something else? responce any one you want! im not really the most strict guy in town. you can use multiple characters if you want. i was featured on channel DDD! 22:54, January 2, 2018 (UTC) sure! i dont mind! i was featured on channel DDD! 23:07, January 2, 2018 (UTC) *Ahem* HI! I've seen you around for awhile but gosh golly I am reacting as SLOW AS A TURTLE. So then, HIYA. There, I got it in. u_u I can die a happy bird. Embrace the weird. Become the weird. May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 17:13, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Haha. In all honesty, I'm just messing with ya. xD Was fascinated with your character pages, so, I needed to roll around and talk to the author uwu. How long have you been doodling? I quite like your art style. May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 18:18, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Quite nice if I do say so myself. �� Yes,my name is Godzilla related. I actually chose the name randomly. Zillatamer1995 (talk) 02:27, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Awesome. Nice to know there's a fellow Godzilla fan here.;)Zillatamer1995 (talk) 01:01, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Challenger approaches! HELLOOOOOO! It is I CLASSICSPACE101! The coolest guy here! i am here to ask you ONE single question: ARE YOU NEW!? cause if you are I wanna say welcome to the community and we hope you enjoy your stay, complementary nuts will be provided by the strudel (Trisell) and the birb (Riah.) Have a noice day. And as always: PRAISE THE SUN! \T/ Halp Could you please help clean up my character's pages? I can't get the stuff right, so if you could help, that'd be great! MaxIrvaron, king of the newbies, the one with nearly 15 characters! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! 23:52, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Reason of Absence Just wanted to let you know why I haven't been replying to the roleplay lately. If you didn't see the discord post, there was this thing with my computer going on, and for now it's okay but it's also on Windows 10 just so I can use it until my new Windows 7 disc arrives in the mail. So I can use my computer again NOW but I couldn't for a bit earlier. I'll be replying to the roleplay and all soon here, but I may be popping in and out for a little bit still until it's all cleared up. Sorry about that. Happiness Joy and Rapture! 00:27, August 7, 2018 (UTC)